Who is the new president of China?
by x.X bored 2day X.x
Summary: One normal day, SOMETHING caused Kamio to spill his bento, and he decided to blame it on the president of China! Chaos follows...but don't blame it on the president, blame it on Kamio...[Fudoumine Crack!] [Oneshot]


**President of China? Dunno how we came up with that...another random idea, we guess. Anyways, we don't mean any offense! This story has nothing to do with the NEW president of China...we all know that there is no NEW president of China...well, except the current one. Who cares! Hope you enjoy! PWEEEEZ R & E & R!!! XDDXP**

**PS: "Hu" is the name of the president.**

* * *

It WAS a normal day at Fudoumine… but the normal-ness could be disturbed by any organism. It could be a plant, animal, or maybe even a cockroach. Kamio was sitting under a tree, eating his bento when suddenly a cockroach popped out of nowhere. He was so shocked that he spilled his bento and mourned for it. See? We told you that even a cockroach can ruin the normal-ness! 

"OH! My poor bento! If only you could live a little longer!!" Kamio whined. "Ugh!! You president of China! You made me spill my bento!!!"

Far far away in China, the president sneezed… poor president!!

"You shouldn't blame it on their president of CHINA, you know?" came Tachibana's voice.

"Yea… exactly… you should not blame it on the president of China, because maybe it got a new president, so maybe the old president was changed, so you should not blame it on the president of China because maybe the poor president will sneeze, and if he sneezes, he may get a cold, but I don't know if he got a cold or not because I did not see hem getting a cold so I m kinda sure that he did not get a cold but maybe he really got a cold we never know…" Ibu started to rant…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"But… but…. CHINA HAS A NEW PRESIDENT!!!" Kamio decided to shout out.

"China has a new president?"

"Yes!"

"So… who is the new president of China?"

"OMIGOSH!! How did you know that Hu is the new president of China??!!"

"HUH?! That's the point?! I don't know who is the new president of China?!"

"That's what I m telling you! Hu is the president of China!"

"That's what I m trying to ask! Who is the new president of china?!"

"YA! Sir Tachibana!"

"HAH?! Yassir Tachibana?! Who's that?!"

"Who's Hu? He's the new president of China!!"

"The new president of China? Yassir Tachibana?! Is he like… my relative or something?!"

"Who the hell is Yassir Tachibana?!"

"I don't know!! You just told me that he is the new president of China!"

"No I didn't! I said that HU is the new president of China!!"

"Well that is what I m trying to ask you!!! WHO.IS.THE.NEW.PRESIDENT.OF.CHINA??!!"

"And that's what I m telling you!! HU.IS.THE.NEW.PRESIDENT.OF.CHINA!!!"

"I don't get you!"

"Me neither!'

"Whatever! Can you get me the keys to the tennis courts from the teacher?"

"Kofi?"

"No, thanks."

"Huh?!"

"Just get me the keys!"

"From Kofi?!"

"No, thanks, I don't want coffee right now. Just get me the keys from the teacher!"

"Kofi?"

"Fine, with milk and sugar please!"

"HUH?! What with milk and sugar?! Do you want something like a milk and sugar covered teacher?!" Kamio asked, confused.

"That's not what I meant! Just get me the keys!!"

"From who?! Kofi?!"

"Fine! Just get me coffee with milk and sugar and I will get the keys myself."

"With milk and sugar?!" Kamio frowned. "A milk and sugar covered teacher with caramel and chocolate sauce and a strawberry on the top served with mashed potatoes and vanilla ice-cream … ?"

"…"

"…"

"DID ANYONE JUST SAY POTATOES?! Potatoes are good for your health!!" Kentarou Aoi from Rokkaku Chu just randomly decided to pop out!! How he got there, is beyond us… AURGH!! But I really want to know!!!

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I'll go get the keys…" Tachibana left.

"I'll try to find a milk and sugar covered teacher with caramel and chocolate sauce and a strawberry on the top served with mashed potatoes and vanilla ice-cream for Tachibana-san…" Kamio left.

"WAH….?!?! Hey! I don't know where is where in this school!! Hey wait…?!" Aoi left…

"… so we are not sure that the president of China sneezed so we are not sure that he is actually sick so we don't know if…" and Ibu continued to rant…

**Later that afternoon…**

"WHERE THE HELL IS THIS PLACE??!!" Aoi cried while trying to get just where the hell he is in Fudoumine Chu.

* * *

**Moral of the story: NEVER EVER spill your bento and blame it on the president of China!**

**...and let's just hope Kamio finds that milk and sugar covered teacher with caramel and chocolate sauce and a strawberry on the top served with mashed potatoes and vanilla ice-cream...**


End file.
